The present invention relates to an improved thermometer for hot asphaltic concrete application. In the prior art, thermometers for measuring the temperature of hot bituminous asphaltic concrete mixes are known. Additionally, electronic thermometers, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,294 to Christol, et al. are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,034 to Fukui, et al. discloses another example of an electronic thermometer which includes a probe connected to the thermometer body by a retractable cable.
With respect to measuring the temperature of hot asphaltic mixes, a need has developed for an improved and safer thermometer measuring device than those currently in use. With the prior art devices, a user may be burned while attempting to make a temperature measurement, the gauge may be lost because of an inadequate manner to carry or store the thermometer, or a user may be injured by a sharp steel pin which is a part of the prior art devices. As such, a need has developed to provide an improved thermometer for hot asphaltic concrete applications that overcomes the problems associated with prior art devices.